Non insulin-dependent diabetes develops as the combined result of beta cell failure and insulin resistance. It has been suggested in animal studies and limited human studies that inhibition of the basal hyperinsulinemia seen in conditions of increased insulin resistance can improve subsequent insulin secretory capability. We aim to show that beta cell function and insulin sensitivity are improved following insulin inhibition.